The sweet and tender light of my heart
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Grace O'Connor despertó para darse cuenta que no era la misma, los implantes bio-mecánicos no la dejaban sentir y la hicieron fría, pero qué sucederá cuando una pequeña niña entra en su vida?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Sólo esta historia es mía.

**A/N: Este fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Grace O'Connor y los hechos están basados en el manga Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy. Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como disfruté escribirlo.**

_**The sweet and tender light of my heart...**_

Mi vida era solitaria, extraña, no entendí muchas cosas luego que sometiera mi cuerpo, completamente humano y dañado a la implantación de los tejidos, huesos e incluso mi propia mente. Cuando vi que me habían "reparado" con bio-implantes mecánicos supe que no era humana, ya no más. Eso hizo que no entendiera muchas emociones, sentimientos que mi corazón era incapaz de volver a sentir y mi cerebro no era capaz de procesar...

Aquí me encuentro, caminando por las calles de Galaxy, todo sigue igual en esta flota, todos sienten de la misma manera, todos menos yo. Ser sobreviviente de la 117º expedición, mis experimentos con los Vajra, mis planes, metas, sueños, Ranshe Mei, Mao Nome... son mis únicos recuerdos de mi vida pasada. Sin embargo, ahora quiero algo diferente, tener metas diferentes...

Han pasado seis años desde que me instruí y comencé a trabajar como manager en una prestigiosa agencia de celebridades aquí en Galaxy, pero, trabajar con adolescentes llenos de sueños, que sienten que pueden tenerlo todo, me agradecen por todo lo que hice, yo sólo les sonrió, aunque lo hago para demostrarme a mí misma que sigo viva.

Nuevamente me encuentro caminando por las oscuras calles de la flota hacía mi hogar, aunque sea frío, tranquilo y solitario, supongo que puedo llamarlo así. Pasando cerca de un callejón, escucho los gritos de una niña, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacía ese lugar, un hombre deseaba lastimarla, sin saber qué hacer, lo amenacé con llamar a la policía, luego lo lastimé, rompí uno de sus brazos, cuando ya la pequeña estaba bien, a salvo fuera de peligro, ya que llegué justo a tiempo, no está lastimada de ninguna manera, sólo lloraba por el temor.

-Cómo te llamas pequeña?-pregunté arrodillándome para poder verla mejor, debido a su apariencia debe tener diez u once años, pero ella sólo me miró atemorizada.

-Qué hermosos ojos tienes... eres muy bonita...-exclamé al ver esos hermosos ojos azules, como si fueran zafiros, aunque el miedo y la soledad opacaran su brillo. –Te gustaría venir conmigo?-a lo que ella volteó, luego recordé que la iban a lastimar, así que decidí ser honesta con ella.

-Claro... supongo que con lo que sucedió recién es lógico que sospeches de mí... no te haré daño, te lo prometo... mi nombre es Grace, Grace O'Connor, soy manager en una agencia de celebridades, por el momento estoy buscando talentos...-dije mostrándole mi tarjeta para que viera que no mentía. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos, estaban frías, sucias, luego de leerla, sólo me miró. Su mirada era completamente opaca, supongo que se debe de sentir sola. –Ven conmigo, te prometo que te protegeré de todo lo que te pueda herir... no estarás sola, además... aquí, con esta vida que llevas no te queda nada más que esperar la muerte.-no sé porque decidí decirle eso, la promesa la cumpliré con mi alma, al menos con lo que queda de ella...

Me levanté y extendí mi mano, ella estaba pensando lo que le dije supongo, ya que no contesta pero toma mi mano y decide levantarse con mi ayuda.

-Iré contigo... no quiero estar sola señorita...-en ese momento, sus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas, se sume en un llanto lleno de dolor. Mi corazón, aquel que considero frío luego de los implantes, está sufriendo, se siente como una puñalada verla de esa manera, no soporto verla así, siento que voy a llorar igual que ella.

Luego, trata de esconder ese dolor –M-Mi nombre es Sheryl. Sheryl Nome...-sonrío, la tomo de la mano y camino con ella.

-Sheryl-chan... espero que nos llevemos bien...-ella no contesta, no dice nada, su mano tiembla, debe tener frío, hambre, miedo, su corazón debe estar lleno de soledad y tristeza como el mío.

Al llegar, decidí cocinarle algo para que coma, la niña repitió cinco platos, luego me agradeció, nunca antes lo habían hecho con la sinceridad y la dulzura que ella lo ha hecho.

Eran las cuatro cuando me llamaron de la agencia para que vaya, diciéndome que era urgente, en cuanto iba a contestar, vi a la niña llorando, nuevamente mi corazón sangraba. Al parecer ella guardaba esas lágrimas por mucho tiempo. –Lo siento... no me es posible asistir... estoy algo ocupada...-sin esperar respuesta corté.

Me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado y la abracé fuerte –No estás sola Sheryl-chan...-no comprendo porqué reacciono así. Tal vez porque conozco el dolor de la pequeña, así me siento todos los días, sola, no comprendo a las personas que me rodean, no soy capaz de sentir nada. Absolutamente nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella me abraza, se siente cálido, beso su cabeza y... ¿comienzo a llorar? Sigo sin comprender mis reacciones...

Cuando ambas recobramos la compostura, ella sólo me sonríe. Decido sacarla un poco, la llevo a comprar ropa, todo lo que ella desee, prefiero pasar así el día que con personas que nunca comprenderé. Al atardecer, volvemos a casa, Sheryl sigue sin hablar mucho, pero no importa, pronto se abrirá más, lo presiento.

Luego de haberse dado un baño y ponerse uno de los conjuntos que compramos, ella me mira, sus ojos azules habían recobrado su brillo, al parecer se sentía mejor. –Qué deseas cenar?-ella se sentó en una silla, pero en vez de darme su respuesta comenzó a toser fuerte, era una tos seca.

-Lo siento, ya estoy bien Grace-sama... cocina lo que quieras, no tengo ganas de algo en especial... gracias, gracias por salvarme...-sólo la miré y sonreí.

Al día siguiente, fui a ver a Sheryl, la llamé para que se levantara, debía salir y no quería que ella se quedara sola, pero no reaccionaba. Toqué su frente, estaba caliente, decidí darle uso a uno de los tantos implantes que llevo dentro, su temperatura era alta, demasiado para su edad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, decido levantarla y llevarla a una clínica.

Han pasado dos horas, desde que llegué al hospital, nadie me dice el diagnostico de la niña, no puedo evitar pensar que si algo le pasa, siento que no podré volver a sentir a nadie así. –Sheryl-chan... por favor... no te vayas...-comienzo a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, no resisto más las ganas de llorar, son tantas las cosas que pasan, que veo, muchas personas, riendo, llorando, y yo... yo no puedo... sentir... nada... por... nadie... aunque debo admitir que la niña me está haciendo sentir algunas cosas nuevamente.

-Señorita O'Connor...-oí que un médico llamaba mi nombre, limpié mis lágrimas y me dirigí hacía el consultorio. Allí, me hablaron que la pequeña tenía la V-Type, no pude evitar recordar a Ranshe, mi colega, estaba embarazada de su hija y enferma. Pero luego de haber tenido a la pequeña, empeoró. Mis antiguos estudios mostraban que podía llevar a la muerte del paciente infectado, yo no quiero que Sheryl muera. No deseo perderla y estoy dispuesta a hacer de todo para salvarla.

Fui a verla, estaba anestesiada e intubada, mi corazón sufría, deseo verla bien, prometí protegerla y... no... no quiero perderla... pero ver a una niña de doce años llena de tubos, sueros y cables me producían ganas de llorar, debería de estar estudiando, riendo, no así... no pasando por todos esos exámenes.

Ya van tres días desde que me pasó ese episodio con Sheryl-chan, ahora está en casa nuevamente, a mi lado. Abandoné todos los proyectos, me quedé con el cliente menos demandante, sólo quiero estar a su lado... gracias al cielo, decidió iniciar un tratamiento para curar la enfermedad, debe ser permanente, pero no la dejaré sola, no la dejaré sufrir... la amo como si fuera mi propia hija.

_**Tres años después...**_

Sheryl-chan ama cantar, es increíble cuanto avanzó desde que la adopté. No puedo creer que hayan pasado tres años de eso, que aún siga conmigo, ahora es ella mi cliente, soy su manager, su amiga, su tutora.

Cada vez que camino con ella por las calles de Galaxy y que me cuente absolutamente todo su día cuando antes ni siquiera hablaba, me hace sentir que he estado cumpliendo con mi deber, incluso la flota parece más alegre, brillante, aunque sea oscura, mi casa es realmente un hogar, es alegre, cálido y ninguna de las dos estamos solas...

Sheryl Nome cambió mi vida, me enseñó a amar, a reír, a llorar, hizo que mi corazón frío y duro como el hielo, volviera a sentir... ya no me siento una máquina, volví a sentirme humana y todo gracias al cariño de una pequeña de doce años.


End file.
